Shepard Family Bond
by Tigger2theTenth
Summary: This is a story revolving around how I believe they became the way they are. Please no hateful comments if you don't like don't read. Stay golden.


**Hey greasers! So this story is mainly about why I believe Tim, Curly, and Angela are the way they are. So read and I hope enjoy! Btw rated m for swearing, mentions of rape , violence, and suicidal thoughts. I also sadly do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

All was quiet when Angela Shepard finally got out of bed. She was surprised by the quietness of her house. Usually she heard fighting coming from the kitchen or living room. Today however, nothing. She looked at the clock which read 8:00 she groaned and got out of bed. As Angela was going through her closet trying to pick out what she would wear today she heard a noise coming from the hallway. She froze hoping that it wasn't Frank, her cruel and terrible, step-father. When the sound finally died she put on a pair of tight blue jeans and a low-cut, tight black long-sleeve top. **(Links on profile)**

As she made her way down stairs she noticed that the stack of old books by the door had a new one on it. Angela looked closer and noticed that it was an old journal of hers. She must of gotten it when she was six or so. Angela sat down on the couch and started to leaf through the pages. She couldn't believe her eyes. In the journal was all the broken promises that she and her brothers made and how it had affected her personally.

Angela went into the kitchen and opened the journal to the first page. She decided that she should read it and see if she could maybe repair her relationships with her brothers.

_August 9th. Today was my __sixth birthday. I know that I should be happy, I have a family still which is more than most people in my neighborhood can say. As a present from my older brothers Tim and Curly, they made a promise. A promise to keep me safe from all the bad people in the world. I hope they keep it too. It would be very difficult to live if I didn't have them looking out for_ _me_.

Angela stopped reading for a moment and began to think if her brothers had really kept that promise. Sure they chased away every guy who ever hit on her. Some she was glad of though she would say that to Tim or Curly. But as she thought more she realized that as they all got older that this promise seemed to become nonexistent. She got up and left the house to go for a walk, leaving the journal on the counter.

* * *

Curly noticed Angela's old journal sitting on the kitchen counter. He was curious as to why she would be looking through that old thing. He opened it up to the first page and read the entry.

"Fuck." he said under his breath. Curly forgot all about that promise he and Tim had made.

"Curly why the fuck are you looking at Angela's old journal." Tim said irritably. Tim was never a morning person.

"Well Tim you see it was here on the counter and I was curious as to why it was out here to begin with. I also read the first entry and I think Ang did too. She is probably pretty pissed at us." Curly responded. He felt guilty because he knew he had broken that promise as well as Tim.

"Let me read it." Tim said. Curly stayed quiet while Tim read. "Fuck. Curly, we promised her that when she was six for cryin' out loud. She better not think we broke that promise or else this will be one even more screwed up family. Let's go find her before she does something incredibly stupid."

Curly nodded and the brothers left to go find their little sister.

* * *

Angela was walking through the park when she had a mental breakdown. Ever since she was a little girl if something horrible happened she would breakdown. She was thrilled that it was raining out. No one would be able to see the tears she shed.

She hated her brothers so much at that moment. They promised and had destroyed it. They weren't there when guys were feeling her up at school, when they were trying to hook up with her, or even when she was getting beat by Frank.

"I never want to see those lying bastards again." she said quietly enough that it was barely more than a whisper. Angela pulled out her switchblade. The one she got when she was ten. She put it p to her wrist and brought the knife down making a good size cut. It started bleeding automatically and she covered it up with black sleeve. Angela never really cut herself unless she was extremely depressed and after reading that entry, she seriously was becoming depressed.


End file.
